1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image formation apparatus having a heating fixation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image formation apparatus, there has been known a technique to downsize the apparatus by disposing an image formation section closer to a heating fixation unit provided downstream of the image formation section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-325762 discloses a technique to prevent excessive increase of the internal temperature of an image formation apparatus by controlling heating of a fixation unit based on the temperature of a conveyance belt.